


Little Wizard

by caleyedoscope



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being drained of his own magic, Changmin stumbles onto one of the most powerful wizards ever and in return for charging his Source, agrees to stay with Jaejoong in return for his help.</p><p>Things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of my New Year's Resolution to write a story a day. Can be found [in this tag](http://caleyedoscope.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20little%20wizard).

**Little Wizard**

This is all Junsu’s fault.

Changmin had run out of food a mile back, and it had only taken bandits ten minutes to pounce on the wizard, his strength depleting immediately in the fight followed by his inevitable defeat because he has no food to replenish it. He thinks it’s totally unfair a great wizard like himself was given a Source for his magic like food while a wizard like Junsu merely needs the sun.

Junsu should have packed him more food.

So he stumbles into the next town exhausted and hungry with no money for sustenance or lodging. The only logical option is to find the local wizard and politely beg for a slice of bread and maybe a few coins. He has to ask a few people, and they only answer him because he still has his wizard staff, but by dinner he finally finds the wizard’s shop.

He leans against the door as he knocks because he barely has the energy to stand. He’s ignored at first, for several torturous minutes, until he hears the click of a latch, the door swinging open and he stumbles, crashing down onto his knees. He sways, room spinning and he realizes a beat too late there had been a power draining charm on the door.

Damn.

“Easy,” a voice tells him. 

“Please help,” Changmin tries to say, and is surprised when it comes out of his mouth mostly intelligible. 

His staff makes it obvious who he is, so he doesn’t expect this to be easy. 

“What do you want?” the voices asks. It’s a charming voice, melodious, and if Changmin’s vision hadn’t been swimming he’s sure the face attached to it would be pleasant as well. 

“Food. Please food. Pay you back. Soon.”

A soft hand cradles his jaw. “Is food your Source, little wizard?”

The flame of his magic is nearly extinguished, and Changmin desperately doesn’t want to have to go back into the mountains to cultivate another one. He doesn’t have the time, he has a job to do. “ _Please_.”

“If I help you with your Source will you help me with mine?”

 _Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes_ , Changmin thinks, but can only nod. A Source can’t be too horrible, after all. 

He’s helped onto a bed, rested against pillows, the other wizard blurring in and out of focus. Changmin thinks he might throw up so he shuts his eyes and waits until he feels a spoon pressed against his lips. It’s warm broth, maybe the most delicious he’s ever had, and he grips the bed sheets tightly, lapping up each spoonful until he can chew on the soft rolls held to his lips and then cheese and fruit that slides in between his teeth.

By the time his belly is full his eyes are open and he finds himself mesmerized by his savior magician. “Thank you,” he says, folding his hands. “I’m Changmin.”

“My name is Jaejoong.”

And oh. Changmin’s heard of Jaejoong the Wizard. Powerful, cunning, beautiful. There are stories about him putting beauty spells on himself, and ones that say he’s just naturally that gorgeous. There are stories about him spelling entire towns to sleep in a fit of rage and stories that say he’s saved entire towns from that fate. And here Changmin is in his bed. 

In his debt.

“So you’ve heard of me.” Jaejoong looks immensely satisfied.

“There are few who haven’t.”

Jaejoong laughs, scooting closer on the bed and pressing into Changmin’s personal space. “So tell me, little wizard. How did you manage to run out of your Source? Your flame was about to go out.”

The nickname grates on Changmin’s nerves, because he is anything but small. Though in terms of seniority, Jaejoong will forever be greater (bigger) than Changmin, so he keeps his mouth shut. “Junsu didn’t pack me enough food.”

“You trust someone else to supply you with a Source?”

A fair point, Changmin thinks, and one he should have heeded earlier. “He won’t be any longer.” Jaejoong smiles at him, approval radiating off him like he was a teacher that had just relayed a very important lesson. “How can I pay you back?” Changmin needs to continue on his way.

“I can’t tell you directly, of course,” Jaejoong says, “if people knew of my Source I’d be much too easily defeated.”

Changmin _knew_ it would not be easy.

“Stay awhile,” Jaejoong tells him, moving even closer. “Let me make you a full meal. Play a game with you. Save some lives. Give you a kiss. Sleep with you.”

“I—what?”

The kiss comes first, apparently, Jaejoong’s lips hovering over his own, his skin tingling almost immediately. He hasn’t kissed a lot of people, but he thinks that Jaejoong’s quite good at it, as if he can just read Changmin like a book, know exactly what he likes and what he doesn’t. When Jaejoong finally pulls away, Changmin’s dizzy all over again.

“Rest, little wizard. You and I have a lot we need to do.”

 

**Secrets**

 

Changmin cannot figure out Jaejoong’s Source. 

He thinks, at first, it’s kisses, because Jaejoong ambushes him every so often, pressing him up against a wall or down into the bed. At first he’s sort of neutral towards the kissing, much happier with Jaejoong when he’s fed, and not just because his Source is food. But after awhile, he learns to appreciate the kisses—Jaejoong’s a very good kisser, after all—and it isn’t long until it escalates into hand jobs and blow jobs and Changmin still hasn’t found an excuse to leave Jaejoong and continue on his way.

“So tell me,” Jaejoong says one night, when he’s dipping a cloth into warm water to wash Changmin down, “what quest were you undertaking before you crashed onto my doorstep?”

“Now you ask?” Changmin grouses, but Jaejoong’s smile is warming him and making him inexplicably happy so he lets it pass. “No quest. Not even a mission. Just a delivery. It’s not important.”

“A delivery?”

“Mm. Some spell scrolls and ingredients to a wizard by the sea. You’ve probably heard of him, actually, he’s just as famous as you. Jung Yunho?”

Jaejoong’s face falls, though only for a split second. “Oh. Yes. I know Yunho. He’s a good wizard, very powerful.”

Changmin frowns, “Yes, he is. You don’t look like you mean that, though.”

“I—I do. No, really, I do. Yunho is extremely talented. I just—we have a history. I can’t really be around him.”

“Why not?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you another day, but not now. Let’s talk about something else.”

They move onto discussing the recent dark wizard that had been captured while trying to create a dragon out of sacrificial virgins, when they’re interrupted by a knock on the door. Jaejoong stands up to answer it, even though Changmin could have because the the whole village knows he’s here and he’s been helping Jaejoong out with tasks since day one.

It’s a young girl, tears running down her face as she points as her knee that’s been badly scraped. “Oh, sit down. There you go, you’ll be okay. Oh, don’t cry, that makes me sad. Everyone has to be happy!” She’s too young to realize that she ought to pay Jaejoong for his service, but Jaejoong doesn’t seem to care, glowing as she kisses his cheek in thanks. “Want a sweet?” he asks her, and gets up to rummage in his pantry for something to eat.

Changmin can’t quite put his finger on it, but there’s something that happens during their exchange. There’s always something that happens, whether it’s a male or female, young or old, Jaejoong thrums with power. It’s as if everything Jaejoong does feeds his Source and Changmin can’t explain it.

As if Jaejoong can just _tell_ it’s making him upset, the wizard shuffles over to him after the girl leaves and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Little Wizard, don’t be sad.”

“I’m not sad.” Changmin’s given up protesting the nickname, and although he’ll never admit it, the title’s sort of grown on him.

“You’re not happy,” Jaejoong says, and this time kisses him on his mouth. “What can I do to cheer you up?”

 _Tell me everything_ , Changmin thinks, but he know Jaejoong won’t. Not yet. “Feed me,” he says instead, and pushes his questions away for another day.

 

**Honesty**

 

“I’ve figured it out.”

Jaejoong looks up from where he’s separating herbs, a slight smile on his face. “You’ve figured what out?”

“Your Source.”

“Have you really?”

Changmin raises his chin just a bit, rising to the bait. He’s not a complete idiot; Jaejoong knows that. “It’s happiness.”

Jaejoong puts down his basket. “Oh, Changmin-ah. That’s very close.”

“It has to be happiness,” Changmin persists. Because Jaejoong does what he’s asked even if he isn’t paid. Jaejoong goes out of his way to settle arguments and hand out treats. Jaejoong tries to please Changmin when he doesn’t need to do anything but kick him out. Jaejoong always knows when someone is sad, always tries to make them feel better. It’s the only Source that makes sense. 

“Why should I tell you?” Jaejoong asks. “Why should I give you that power over me? The last time I told someone it nearly ruined me and we don’t talk anymore. We can’t even be within the same town. I wish we could, I wish I could see him. But I can’t. And Changmin it would—I would be so sad if that happened with you.”

Sad. Jaejoong would be sad if he couldn’t see Changmin. Changmin knows he’d be devastated if he could never see Jaejoong. He’d miss his cooking and his kisses and would forever wonder about all the things they never did.

“Don’t be upset, little wizard,” Jaejoong murmurs.

“But I am. I want—I want you to share things with me.”

“I share everything with you.”

“You don’t,” Changmin shakes his head, feeling a bit of anger poke up out of him, “not things that I want you to share with me. Like your Source. Like what happened with Yunho. Yunho’s one of the happiest people I have ever met. He’s a perfect match; you’d be able to feed off his joy forever.”

He can see Jaejoong crumbling. Little by little, as Changmin gets more and more frustrated, until finally his resolve disappears and he sits in front of Changmin, taking his hand and holding it tight. “It’s not just happiness. It’s not anyone’s happiness from anywhere. It’s…it’s specifically _me_ making other people happy. If someone else makes you happy, I can’t feed off of that. If two random people on the street are happy with each other, I can’t feed off that. _I_ have to make you happy. _I_ have to be the cause of those two people’s joy.”

The implications, once Changmin thinks them through, are astounding. “And that’s why no one can beat you. Every time you do something and it pleases them, you gain power. If someone tries to beat you, you let them—because it makes them happy that they’ve won and you get enough power from them to escape. Literally, it’s impossible for any one to get power over you because if they do, they’re _happy_.”

“Not impossible. You could do it.”

It would be difficult. It would take an immense amount of control over his emotions, but Jaejoong is right. Changmin could do it. Truss Jaejoong up and carefully guard his feelings so that it doesn’t make him happy even though it’s what he wants. 

“I could,” he whispers, “but I won’t. It’s not what I really want.”

“What is it you want, Changmin?”

“To please you,” Changmin answers, sure he’s never been so honest in all his life.

Jaejoong cups his cheek, leaning in to kiss him on his mouth, and it’s so, so wonderful. “Oh, my little wizard. You do. You please me so, so much.”

They’re still kissing when the side of Jaejoong’s house blows in on them.

 

**Important Things**

The house is an utter wreck. Jaejoong’s dried herbs, magical books, and potion ingredients are strewn all over the floor, creating a strange smell that leaks half way down the block. Three walls were destroyed by the other wizard (currently held steady in Changmin’s spell ring because Jaejoong’s bit too angry to be powerful enough for that,) leaving the house mostly open to the street. They’re lucky it’s a sunny day.

Changmin’s mostly angry because the asshole had interrupted their kissing. 

But the demolished house is a bit of a problem, he has to admit, and he munches his snacks rather angrily, determined to keep his source burning hot so they can deal with this mess. 

Jaejoong’s hands are still shaking, even as he confronts the wizard kneeling in the middle of the circle that Changmin had conjured on the floor, the edges glowing white. Changmin shoves another few grapes into his mouth and points, muttering a truth spell and is rather satisfied when the white burns red for a moment.

“Who sent you,” Jaejoong asks. He looks wild, hair askew (mostly from kissing and not from the attack, but still,) his face flushed with anger and his jaw clenching as he waits for an answer. 

Changmin’s spell makes the other wizard inclined to answer. “No one. I came on my own.”

“Why?”

“To defeat you.”

“To kill him,” Changmin suggests, and adds another layer of onto his magic, prohibiting the wizard from dancing around the truth or withholding information. Jaejoong gives him a small smile of approval.

“To kill him,” the man admits immediately, “although I did not know he kept such powerful company.”

A notch on his belt, the ability to brag that he’d killed the most powerful wizard alive: it would have been impressive. 

Perhaps a little bit too late, there’s a pop, a flash of light, and the magical wizard enforcement team is suddenly swarming on the street. Changmin’s slightly disappointed, because he would have really liked to bully the bastard a little more but oh well. He pulls away the truth spells as discreetly as he can, unable to remember if he needs a law enforcement certificate for them to be legal.

At the head of the wizards on the street is Park Yoochun. Changmin’s only met him once, but he looks as fierce as Changmin remembers. His Source is tattoos, his body covered with them, each one giving him power over different types of magic, and he’s appropriately intimidating for a wizard cop. Still, Changmin’s a little surprised someone so high up in the chain of command would come down to bag a low level wizard not worth his weight in frog’s eyes. 

“Jaejoong?”

“Took you long enough, asshole.”

And well, that explains it. Changmin thinks maybe he should have known they were friends. 

“Sorry. Had a bit of hiccup in the capitol. Oh, you’re Changmin! I heard you’d been shacking up with this idiot.”

Changmin manages a smile, too afraid to open his mouth and say something stupid.

“This your magic? Nice work; been awhile since I’ve seen a confinement circle that’s as powerful as it is neat.”

“He’s mine, Park Yoochun. Don’t you dare.”

Yoochun shrugs, and his hand is already glowing, magic piercing through Changmin’s as he whispers a few words over a pair of shackles. They slap onto the wizard of their own will and Changmin dissipates his circle as soon as they’re secure. The wizard won’t be going anywhere with Yoochun’s enchantments on him; he’s nearly as powerful as Jaejoong.

“If you ever need a job, let me know.”

“I will,” Changmin nods.

Behind Yoochun, one of the other wizards strolls up and Changmin recognizes him as Yoochun’s brother, Yoohwan. They look alike, but really what gives it away is the similar tattooing of his body. “Is the house salvageable?” It varies wizard to wizard, Changmin knows, depending on the amount of magic used.

“Not much of it,” Jaejoong admits, “I’m kind of old school. And it’s not really the house it’s—all of that.” 

He gestures to the ruined supplies and food and scrolls blown to bits. A wizard’s supply is priceless in comparison to his house and Yoowhan winces appropriately. “Do you have an inventory?”

Jaejoong points to a puddle of unidentifiable liquid on the floor and a pile of pink paper in it, the ink running across it and pooling in the liquid. “I can write it up, though.”

“Send it to us,” Yoochun suggests, “we’ll get him to pay for it.” He nods at the offending wizard, now being hauled up right by Yoochun’s shackles as the wizard cop taps his lips with a finger to magically silence him. “By the way, are we still on for next week?”

Changmin finds himself frowning almost automatically. This is the first he’s heard of Jaejoong having plans next week.

“Yes, that’s fine. I should be straightened out by then.”

“What is next week?”

“Drinking,” Yoochun grins, “and Jaejoong’s annual attempt to be able to be in the same town as Yunho. It usually fails, but as the two most powerful wizards we really need for them to be able to work together.”

“It might work this time,” Yoohwan comments, “if long legs here tags along.”

“My name is Changmin.”

“Changmin,” Yoohwan corrects, and he has a nice smile and even nicer dimples; Changmin finds he can’t be that offended. Yoohwan didn’t know, after all.

They leave as quick as they had come, Yoochun waving over his shoulder as his chains drag the man down the steps. One of the posse speaks a transportation spell and after another pop and a flash of light, they’re gone.

“So,” Changmin begins casually.

“Not now. Later. I can’t—I need to clean this up so I can think.”

It’s not an answer and it irritates Changmin a little, but he understands, to a certain extent. Most of Jaejoong’s belongings were just destroyed; Changmin can allow him some time. 

“At least some things are still here,” Jaejoong sighs.

“Not much. Nothing important.”

Jaejoong laughs, turning so as to cup Changmin’s cheek and kiss it. “Oh, little wizard. You are still here with me.”

Changmin blushes, even as Jaejoong continues to chuckle, and tries not to preen. “I am,” he agrees, “and that’s not going to change.”

 

**The Sunshine Wizard**

Changmin invites Junsu to what remains of Jaejoong’s house and he shows up a day after Yoochun leaves, huffing and puffing, dragging a bag of magical supplies behind him. Changmin thinks maybe he should be a little alarmed because it takes about three seconds for Jaejoong and Junsu to become the best of friends, but really it’s a good thing. It’s easy to make Junsu happy and Changmin can tell Jaejoong’s feeding off that since Changmin’s still a little bit to angry to be of any help.

They start to gossip about him five minutes in their introduction and by the end of the hour, Changmin is ready to kill something. 

“Don’t be a grouch,” Jaejoong punches his arm with a broom he’s holding up in the air with his magic, “we’ve got half the house restored already. I’m so glad you called him to help.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Changmin’s retaliation comes in the form of a book dropping soundly on Jaejoong’s head. 

“Don’t be _jealous_.”

“I’m not!”

“I think he and Yunho will get along really well.”

This gives Changmin pause. “I don’t know if he can stick around long enough to meet him.”

“I can stick around as long as you need. Nothing exciting back home.”

Just what Changmin wanted to hear—although, if Junsu and Yunho do hit it off, things won’t be so bad. If it means Yunho isn’t thinking about Jaejoong, Changmin’s all for it. Changmin’s only met Yunho once before, and found exceedingly nice, but that was before he’d met Jaejoong. Now the thought of Yunho the Great Wizard of the Sea makes Changmin frown. 

“I heard they call him The Paralian Wizard. It’s such a pretty word. Is his face as pretty as his title?” Changmin gives Junsu a magical shove into a bookcase.

“Less talking about Yunho and more cleaning.”

“Hey, I’m not even being paid for this. Be grateful.”

“We are.”

A sudden gust of wind and suspicious pull on Changmin’s feet sends him sprawling into a pile of sawdust as Jaejoong helps Junsu back onto his feet. “Don’t mind him, he’s just being an idiot.”

“I think it’s impossible for Changmin to be anything but that.”

And it’s official. Helpful or not, Changmin hates them both. He is never introducing his friends to each other ever again.

 

**Calm Before the Storm**

They send Junsu to meet Yunho before the annual gathering with Jaejoong. “Everyone loves Junsu. It’s impossible to be upset when Junsu is your friend,” Changmin assures Jaejoong, “Yunho will love him and they’ll get along famously, I’m sure of it. He won’t be able to be sad around you.”

“It’s not just sadness,” Jaejoong says, “it’s this soul-sucking depression that renders me useless.”

“Because you didn’t love him back?”

“Because I broke his heart and his faith in relationships was shattered.”

Changmin raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t know the whole story, and while he knows it has to be bad if Yunho cripples Jaejoong’s power, Changmin doesn’t think it can be _that_ terrible. Jaejoong’s been so wonderful to him, after all.

The day after Junsu leaves, Changmin and Jaejoong pack their things and head out onto the road. They both place powerful protective charms around the restored house and leave a glowing note on the door informing anyone in need of wizarding services to head to the next town over. They won’t be gone for long (especially if this meeting goes sour,) and they leave without too much worry.

Changmin has enough food in his sack to last him the journey to the town and an endless supply of happiness to let Jaejoong siphon from him. 

“So who is the wizard crazy enough to accommodate this meeting every year?”

“Kim Heechul.”

Changmin chokes on a mouthful of biscuit. “The—“ he coughs, “the wizard that—“

“The very same,” Jaejoong nods.

Changmin feels a little ill.

Some people call him the Kissing Wizard. It’s not entirely false, but also not entirely true. Heechul has to kiss to gain power, but it’s not just anyone. He has to kiss wizards, and it’s not really the kiss that charges him. Kim Heechul sucks other wizard’s power out of them. He steals it.

“He’s a friend of mine and a friend of Yunho’s, and he lets us use his house.”

For a price, Changmin imagines. It’s how he’s heard Heechul conducts his business and keeps a hold on his power. He has the largest library of magical books and scrolls in the country, the largest store of medicinal herbs and ingredients for potions, all of which he makes available to any wizard willing to pay the price: a kiss to feed him. Changmin has been tempted more than once, really wanting to get his hands on some of the books that Heechul owns, but the idea of his power being pulled from his body turns his stomach.

“We go well together, Heechul and I. The more power he pulls from me the happier he is and therefore the more powerful I am.”

“Wait—so you just sit there and suck face with him and it charges both your powers?”

“Until I met you, he’s the fastest anyone’s every been able to charge me.”

“No kissing,” Changmin growls.

Jaejoong only laughs. “We have a ways to go yet. Come, little wizard, we can’t be late.”

 

**The Kissing Wizard**

Kim Heechul is perhaps the most outlandish wizard Changmin’s ever seen. Nothing he wears is matching, colors clashing violently with each other and with his flaming red hair, long and tied up in ponytail, but even then Changmin has to admit he’s attractive. It’s difficult to look away.

“Shim Changmin. Jaejoong’s little wizard who is anything but small. He’s told me so much about you. Such a pleasure.”

“I guess that puts us on unequal footing.”

“Don’t lie. I’m sure you know all about me.”

“Some,” Changmin admits.

Jaejoong’s laughing next to them, and Changmin has to fight down an urge to punch his arm to make him stop. He really does try to lean towards non-violence, but Jaejoong makes it _so difficult_ sometimes.

“Don’t worry,” Heechul smiles, “I heard all about how you’re super possessive and will not be tolerating our mutual powering-up sessions. However, I do have a small proposition…”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what it is. Jaejoong told me you like books, and considered paying my fee to have a look at my library.”

Changmin _really_ doesn’t want to kiss Heechul.

“Let Jaejoong give me one kiss whenever we see each other and I’ll give you unimpeded access to everything I own. My libraries, my stock supplies, everything. You can even come on your own without him and I’ll let you in.”

Changmin is so tempted. He even opens his mouth to say yes: yes he really really want to get his hands on those books. But then he realizes he can’t. He can’t say yes to a kiss that he isn’t a part of. But before he can say no, Jaejoong is laughing again, eyes sparkling and a second later, kissing Heechul.

Well, kissing isn’t really the right term. Pressing their lips together. Changmin can almost _see_ the power flowing between the both of them and when Jaejoong pulls away, he’s looks much more alive.

“Feel free to wander where you please,” Heechul tells Changmin, and he’s licking his lips, “just let me know if you’re taking anything from my supplies.”

“What,” Changmin croaks.

“Come,” Jaejoong beckons, with a crook of his finger. “We beat Yunho here, little wizard, let’s make use of the time.”

 

**The Paralian Wizard**

Junsu has heard of the Paralian Wizard, of Jung Yunho, the man that lives by the sea and has unbelievable amounts of magic. Some say his Source is the sea, some say his strength is drawn from the ebbing tide, others still that his Source is sand and salt, bags kept hidden away on his person for him to draw his strength.

But Heechul tells Junsu none of these are true. 

“Jaejoong draws his strength from making other people happy,” he says, “but in order for Yunho to have magic, _other people_ must make _him_ happy. He’s taught himself to be incredibly easy to please.”

“Except for Jaejoong,” Junsu says, tapping his chin.

Heechul nods, “They are so incredibly similar. Their relationship should be one of constant power boosting—and for awhile it was. Jaejoong made Yunho the happiest person alive which meant Jaejoong could feed magic from that just as well as Yunho could. They were unstoppable.”

Junsu had heard the tales—everyone had: they were the wizarding duo that was unbeatable.

“But then Jaejoong broke Yunho’s heart. Jaejoong made Yunho unhappy and the negative energy that situation caused nearly sucked them both dry. It’s not quite as dramatic nowadays, but there are negative feelings still and it’s difficult for them to be around each other for too long.”

“So then why do you keep trying?”

“We need them. There are far too many dark wizards cropping up, masquerading as wizards wanting to help ordinary citizens—Yoochun has his hands full. The two of them were a dark wizard fighting machine and they want to help—they genuinely want to aid in the destruction of evil and whatnot. But it’s still difficult.”

It sounds to Junsu like they’re both just being whiny brats, but he doesn’t say that out loud. Changmin had asked for his help and Junsu adores Changmin and is more than happy to help. Junsu has honestly never seen Changmin so in love (it’s a little sickening.)

When Junsu finally meets Yunho, the sun is shining high and bright, filling Junsu with power and life, his fingertips tingling with magical overflow. 

Yunho, Junsu discovers, is indeed as handsome and intriguing as his name. He seems a little apprehensive at first, but he lets Junsu take him out into the city, stroll through the marketplace, the two of them conjuring sweets to hand out to the children and dropping coins into the hands of the beggars. Yunho really is easy to please, and by the time they slide into a little restaurant for lunch, Junsu knows Yunho’s feeding off him, charging his Source. That makes Junsu even more happy, and he wiggles into a seat by a window so the sun can shine directly on him.

“It must be nice to have your Source be something that will never run out,” Yunho says, once the owner bustles away with their order.

“I’m not invincible,” Junsu laughs. “I’m pretty much useless if it rains for more then a day. And once a dark wizard locked me up in a dungeon—Changmin rescued me but it took a week of lying in the sun before I could say the simplest of spells. Even my cats couldn’t help.”

“You have familiars?”

“Sort of. They’re mostly useless, honestly. They aren’t shape shifters or anything, but they can hold a little of my power. Still, even if they were regular cats I’d love them.”

“I’ve always wanted a familiar,” Yunho sighs, “but it’s difficult to find a good one. By the time someone can shape shift they’d rather just be a wizard on their own account.”

They talk about a lot of things: near death experiences, wizard friends, spells and enchantments they would love to learn. Junsu’s been thinking of relocating to a town where he’d get a little more business and Yunho starts to tell him about all the places he’s been and all the towns he thinks Junsu would like.

The sun is setting by the time they pick their way back to Heechul’s mansion.

Yunho pauses at the door, head tilting and Junsu lays a hand on his arm. “Are you okay?”

“Jaejoong’s here,” he says.

“You can feel him already?”

“No, I just—heard him laughing.”

“It will be fine,” Junsu promises. “I only just met you but I’ve decided to be on your side. We’ll work it out. I promise. I have the greatest plan ever.”

Yunho doesn’t look at all convinced, but he grabs ahold of the door handle again and pulls.

 

**Tricky Wizardry**

Changmin knows that Yunho’s come back with Junsu when Jaejoong suddenly stiffens. Yoochun had arrived an hour or so before, most of his tattoos covered up (proof he’s off duty and traveling incognito,) and he had brought some expensive liquor with him that had Jaejoong cooing in absolute delight.

Still, not even a buzz can put a smile on Jaejoong’s face as Yunho and Junsu walk into the dining room.

“Well,” Heechul says, “this is already loads better than before.”

Changmin takes Jaejoong’s hand in his own, sliding up behind him and resting a chin on his shoulder. He can feel the power being sucked away and the only thing he can think of is to whisper in Jaejoong’s ear how _happy_ he makes Changmin. The happiest man in the entire world.

“Oh my god, it’s been more than five minutes,” Yoochun breathes, “it’s a miracle.”

Yunho and Jaejoong aren’t looking at each other. Changmin doesn’t really know what else to do at this point and he looks helplessly at Yoochun.

But it seems that Junsu has something of an idea. He leaves Yunho at the door and marches straight up to Jaejoong, eyeing him a moment before saying, “Remember what I said to you before I left your house? That I helped you fix for free?”

Changmin frowns, but Jaejoong is nodding.

“Great,” Junsu says, “So then do it. I’m sure it will help.”

“I don’t—I don’t know, Junsu.”

“Say it, or I’ll take Changmin away from you and you will not ever see him again. I’ve been in the sun all day; you will not be able to stop me.”

Junsu is definitely brimming with power. More than Jaejoong and Yunho, and he probably couldn’t beat Changmin but it’s clear he thinks this is going to help, somehow. Changmin is willing to trust him, for now.

Still, Jaejoong seems a bit reluctant, his power waning with each passing second. Junsu is quick, though, reaching out and tugging Jaejoong to stand in front of Yunho, both of them trembling. Heechul looks thoroughly impressed. “Say it,” Junsu impresses.

“I—“ Jaejoong mumbles.

“I’m going to count to three,” Junsu sighs, “One. Two. Th—“

“I’m sorry,” Jaejoong breathes.

Changmin is sure Yoochun’s eyes are going to bug out of their sockets.

“I’m—I’m really, really, sorry for being an asshole. I’m sorry for breaking your heart. I’m so sorry, Yunho-yah. Please forgive me.”

Yunho looks about ready to cry. “You’re a jerk.”

“I am,” Jaejoong agrees, (Changmin’s not really sure about that.)

“Heartless,” Yunho accuses. 

Jaejoong nods; Changmin frowns.

“Stupid.”

Jaejoong wipes away a tear, “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll—I’ll consider forgiving you. Maybe.”

“I’ll do whatever you want.”

For the first time since Yunho had walked in the room, a small smile tugs at his lips. “Anything?”

“Most anything,” Changmin cuts in, eyes narrowing, “I’ve had enough of other people kissing Jaejoong.”

He’s dead serious, but it makes everyone (Jaejoong included,) burst out laughing. It’s quite rude, but Changmin finds himself mollified when Jaejoong kisses his cheek, his smile back. “Don’t worry,” he murmurs, “I won’t be kissing anyone but you.”

 

**Pointless Fluff**

Changmin distracts Jaejoong with kisses down his neck, hands sliding underneath his clothing until he can’t think about Yunho. The paralian wizard had eventually left the house, heading down to get a room at an inn and Junsu had gone with him. Changmin can’t say he’s surprised—everyone loves Junsu.

They bathe together afterwards, in one of Heechul’s large tubs, Jaejoong feeling much better as he conjures bubbles, blowing them into Changmin’s face. It’s extremely irritating but Changmin tolerates it, for the sake of keeping Jaejoong happy. By the time he’s almost back at full power, the water is cool, and they towel off, pulling on sleeping robes and sinking into Heechul’s expensive feather mattress. Changmin’s never slept on anything that felt this wonderful.

“You’re good to me,” Jaejoong says, resting his head on Changmin’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“I just want to please you. I like Happy Jaejoong.”

“Don’t worry, little wizard, you always make me happy.”

Changmin frowns, wants to ask how many times he told Yunho that before they broke up, but he shuts the thought down before it can affect Jaejoong’s level of power. He presses a kiss to Jaejoong’s cheek instead. “How long are we staying? I really want to get a good look at Heechul’s library.”

“We can stay as long as you want.”

“And if Yunho’s here too?”

Jaejoong shrugs, “You’re with me. That’s all that matters.” 

They fall asleep with their faces tucked in close together, bruises blooming on their skin in the form of handprints and hickeys sucked onto skin with desperation and need.

 

**Wants and Needs**

Junsu’s never been one to waste time. He knows what he wants and he usually gets it. At the moment, he wants Yunho. It’s not just that he’s super hot and has a pretty smile. He’s nice—really nice—and he’s thoughtful, sweet. 

He waits until Yunho comes out the inn bathroom toweling his hair (skin! water droplets! muscles! pretty eyes!) giving him a bright smile in return before backing him up against a wall and yanking his head down to get at his mouth.

Yunho’s mouth is as warm as the rest of him, and as gentle as the rest of him, and yet more than anything Junsu could have expected. He is loathe to pull away; Yunho looks confused. “Are you too sweet for me to kiss the first day we meet?” Junsu asks.

The confusion melts away, replaced by something Junsu can’t quite define. It’s at least sexy, and Junsu feels an arm go around his waist and pull him close. “A kiss isn’t going to scare me away; I’ve dealt with more than that.”

For a brief moment, Junsu thinks of Jaejoong and supposes that Yunho has.

“So I can kiss you again?”

“You can do whatever you’d like, Kim Junsu.”

Getting naked is first on Junsu’s list, but he tugs away the towel hanging from Yunho’s waist and steps back to take it all in. He certainly likes what he sees— _a lot_ —and Yunho’s cocky grin does nothing but have Junsu pulling at his own robes and tugging Yunho to the bed. It’s been awhile since he’s wanted something this bad.

And Junsu always gets what he wants.

 

**Final**

They have a very tentative and careful breakfast in the morning. Jaejoong and Yunho sit on opposite ends of the table from each other and don’t really talk, but Jaejoong does laugh at one of Yunho’s jokes (quietly and mostly to himself,) and Yunho manages a smile at that. 

They at least don’t suck each other’s powers away, and that’s a huge plus.

“I’m going to stay with Yunho for awhile,” Junsu tells Changmin, “keep him happy for a bit.”

“You have always loved the sea,” Changmin says.

“Are you still going to stay with Jaejoong?”

“For now,” Changmin nods, “I like him. A lot.”

“I know you do,” Junsu sniffs, “you’ve never been that nice to anyone. Not even me.”

Changmin decides to not be offended.

They leave that afternoon, Yoochun faking happy tears at it all (which looks ridiculous because he’s back in his uniform, tattoos on display,) and Changmin rolls his eyes. “You’re so gross.”

“Hey, this is a big deal. They stayed in the same town for a whole two days. That’s a miracle!”

Yunho and Jaejoong do not touch but they manage friendly smiles goodbye as Yunho and Junsu weave their fingers together and head of down the street. “Want a lift home?” Yoochun asks them, “I’m more than happy to ignore wizard enforcement regulations and teleport civilians.”

“You’re leaving?” Heechul pouts, “But I thought you wanted a look at my library.”

“He spent all night in there,” Jaejoong sighs, “ _reading_. And I’m pretty sure he has a bag of things he took.”

“I’ll be back. We really have to finish fixing Jaejoong’s house. When we need to restock our supplies.”

“I see how it is.”

Yoochun busies himself drawing symbols into the ground, since his teleportation spells are for only for one person. It’s complicated magic, and only used by enforcement and high-level wizards for a reason. It’s something Changmin hasn’t yet had time to perfect, and he wonders if maybe he can get Yoochun to teach him.

“See you soon,” Jaejoong promises Heechul, “once I get my house in order.”

Changmin’s only teleported three times in his life. He’s never thrown up, but it still makes him dizzy and he has to hold onto Jaejoong to keep from keeling over as they land in front of the house. The note they’d left on the door is still glowing and Jaejoong waves it away with a flick of his wrist. “I’ll let you know when that bastard’s court date is out,” Yoochun says. 

He means the wizard that ruined Jaejoong’s house, Changmin knows.

Yoochun waves, and then there’s a pop, a flash of light, and he’s gone.

Everything in the house is still in order, as Changmin knew it would be. His protection spells are not easy broken. 

They get a fire started, Jaejoong pulling out ingredients to cook and Changmin magics out the bag of books and rarer supplies he’d taken from Heechul’s stock and and starts to file them away. They’re dangerously low on a lot of supplies still—they’ll have to run to the market tomorrow before people start to show up for potions and spells. But this is fine, for now.

“Are you really going to stay?” Jaejoong asks him later, the dishes cleaned and put away, the fire crackling warm, both of them snug under the covers of Jaejoong’s bed. _Their_ bed. “You’ve paid your debt to me one hundred times over. You can leave, if you want.”

Changmin tugs him closer. He might have been irritated at the beginning, but not now. Not anymore. “I want to stay. Will you let me?”

“Oh, little wizard,” Jaejoong coos, and where the nickname made Changmin angry before, now makes sparks race down the length of his spine, “you can stay as long as you want. Forever, if it makes you happy.”

“ _You_ make me happy,” Changmin whispers, and smiles as he feels his words making Jaejoong’s power flare.

“Rest, little wizard,” Jaejoong tells him, echoing the words he’d said on their first night together, “You and I have a lot we need to do.”


End file.
